


From a Distance

by Face_of_Poe



Series: The Element of Surprise [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rank Disparity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Face_of_Poe/pseuds/Face_of_Poe
Summary: Commander Hamilton is temporarily reassigned to another starship in the sector.Captain Washington is not particularly happy about it.





	From a Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks, welcome to my creative hibernation exercise, because I'm tired of not finding anything that interests me enough to write. 
> 
> [prompt words: commandeer, joyful, fancy, clear]

“I don’t like this.”

Hamilton kicks his feet idly off the edge of the table where he’d perched as soon as the comm call with Commodore Knox was over, and utterly belying his assurances that he would commence preparations for his short-term reassignment with all haste.

“If it’s any consolation,” Hamilton blinks guilelessly up at him, “Jefferson hates me. He’s probably not overcome with joy about the assignment either.”

“Then _why_ ,” Washington looms over Hamilton until he’s forced to lean further back on his elbows, “didn’t the _Liberty_ request someone else?”

“Are you feeling territorial, George?”

Slender legs wrap around Washington’s hips, draw him in closer. “I’m feeling,” he traces light fingers down the column of Hamilton’s taut neck, “like we’ve been making plans for Galum Theta and they’re dangerously close to being undermined.”

Mischief and want and something darker spark in his intractable science officer’s eyes. “I’ll be back in time for shore leave.”

“And if you’re not?”

Hamilton gets him by the shoulders and levers himself up. Warm lips press just under his ear, followed by the sting of a quick bite, and then, “I will commandeer the _Liberty_ if I must.”

“Best not discuss an impending mutiny with a senior officer, Commander.”

“Why?” Hamilton pulls back and peers up at him with far too much interest. “Afraid you might be obliged to punish me?”

A reluctant laugh slips past his lips even as he steps back from the loose hold of Hamilton’s legs and feet. “Somehow, I think even _you_ would fail to derive any enjoyment from such a punishment. Now,” he pulls Hamilton upright, straightens his collar. “Barely an hour to the rendezvous – you should get ready.”

“I’m special ops, we’re always ready.”

“Humor me.”

“Come with me.”

Washington pauses and stares at him, perplexed. “To the _Liberty_?”

Shaking his head slowly, Hamilton slides off the table and saunters forward so he can lean up by Washington’s ear again and whisper, “To _get ready_.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“If you hurry, I’ll let you commandeer this ass before I pack.”

“I’m demoting you for that, _Lieutenant_.”

But he waits three minutes and follows nonetheless.

x—x

“Knowing Jefferson -”

Washington squeezes the back of Hamilton’s neck, sharp, a warning. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Hamilton grins around the length in his mouth, debauched and shameless. “How _do_ you know Jefferson?”

He pulls all the way off with an obscene sound and wipes at his mouth. “Classified.” One hand picks up where his mouth left off, the other pushing aside Washington’s uniform in the quest for more skin to touch and nip and nuzzle. “Knowing Jefferson, he’ll have arranged a buy. Pretentious assholes at fancy parties, dealing in all manner of stolen and illicit goods.” Washington just shakes his head, not following; admittedly, he’s got more pressing matters on his mind. “You wondered why he wanted _me_.”

“And you’re good with tongues.”

A single brow arches slowly. Hamilton ducks his head and swipes his tongue across the head of Washington’s cock just once, ever-so-briefly, and then starts setting him to rights, much to the captain’s indignation.

He can only stare as Hamilton straightens himself out, fixes his mussed hair, and sets to collecting his things moments before the ship’s computer even alerts him, “ _Three minutes to rendezvous with the USS Liberty, Commander Hamilton_.”

“Tell transporter room three I’ll be there in five.”

Hamilton turns and narrows his eyes in mock-warning. “I will make it to Galum Theta; _is that clear_ , sir?”

Washington swallows down the smile; shifts uncomfortably where he’s still perched on the edge of Hamilton’s bed and keenly feeling the loss. “Yes, Commander, perfectly so.”

A last stern glance, and Hamilton’s out the door.

 

When Washington arrives on the bridge half an hour later for the start of his shift, he retrieves his datapad from his pocket and finds a message left for him on the main screen. His efforts to calculate precisely _when_ Hamilton will have managed the feat go abandoned when he reads it and fights to keep his expression from betraying him.

_U commandeer my ♥_


End file.
